Gift or Curse?
by sn0zb0z
Summary: To have supernatural powers sounds great. Something everyone dreams about, but Chris knows the reality. Maybe you should see it from his point of view...see the truth. Oneshot. Please read and review!


You think to be telepathic would be great, right? Being able to talk to your brother who has the same ability and no one even realises you are having a conversation unless one of you accidentally says something out loud. How about the fact that you can read other peoples thoughts? No secrets and you can find out what people really think. Even greater, the fact that you can tell people something telepathically and they obey you. It's like they've thought of it. You can make people do whatever you want.

I'm guessing you'd all think that was pretty cool. Wouldn't you just love to have that power? That gift? That curse? That's right – curse. Sure, there are advantages, but the disadvantages outweigh them. I hear you ask what disadvantages – let me explain.

Would you like your brother to block you from his thoughts? Unable to know what he thinks. Would you like to know everyone's true thoughts? How much they hate you or how they are thinking something bad while being nice to you. Would you like to think that you could make someone kill themselves just by entering their mind?

I thought not. That's the problem I have.

My brother, Wyatt, blocked me from his thoughts. I knew he was up to something and I had no idea what. Not once did I think about the fact he could be Evil. One day I found out the truth. He told us all and killed our parents right after. This was the first time in over three months that he let his block down. I wish I hadn't entered his mind. I saw everything he had done over the last few months right up to the second he killed our parents. Seeing that once was bad enough never mind about twice and seeing innocents die.

I saw the explosions, the people screaming in horror, the blood splattering and everything he felt. The pleasure of killing them and the enjoyment he got from torturing all the innocents. I looked at my brother in disgust as the flashes of memory ended, but he didn't care. He simply flamed out.

While I was growing up I was often alone. I knew what people thought of me and that leads me on to me last point. Entering minds and controlling them. It sounds good to be able to get people to do what you want, but once it all went wrong. Since then I've tried not to use that power except for on odd demons. I don't want to accidentally kill anyone again. I can still remember it and, even worse, I could hear the thoughts from others around and see it from their point of view. I tried to block it, but I couldn't and even when I'd ran from the scene I could still see it. It kept replaying in my mind - what I had done…what I had made an eight year old kid do…what others had seen because of me.

I was only eight myself, but I could control my powers. I knew what I'd done and I couldn't stop him. We were at school and were all outside. A lad was playing football with his friends and kicked it over in my direction. He yelled for me to kick it back, but I didn't. I was in my own world, not paying attention and I wasn't used to people talking to me.

The kid got annoyed and came over to me, shoving me to the ground and shouting. I just remember thinking one thing as he shouted hurtful remarks at me. _I wish you would just leave me alone and die._ The kid suddenly stopped shouting and turned around. He walked, almost zombie like, towards the school gates. His friends yelled after him, but he ignored them. This caused others to follow, wondering what was going on and I followed behind them all. I knew what he was going to do, but I didn't want to believe it. Like the others I was sort of curious what he was about to do.

I wish I had never followed. The speeding car, the screech of brakes and shattering window. The splatter of blood and sickening crunch. Those around me gasped and most looked away in horror. Some even cried. Their thoughts were too much and I fell to the floor clutching my head. No one noticed.

I could hear them all. _Ew, the blood –he's dead! He just walked out in front of the car! I can't stand to look! _Everyone was watching, thinking similar things and going through it all in their minds, questioning why it happened.

I never told anyone about it and, of course, no one thought to blame me as I had said it telepathically. I never think anything like that now. I stop myself in the fear that I may kill someone else.

Being the son of a Charmed One has always had bad points to it. I can never live a normal life and it means I have a lot of power and responsibility. Being the youngest has also had its bad points as my parents didn't always listen to me, but at least I had my brother to talk to. Now I don't even have that.

There were only two good points to this ability and one has gone. I can still kill demons with it, but now my brother is one of them. Next time you think about how great it would be to have supernatural powers just remember this. There are good and bad points to everything. Some have more good points and some have more bad points. Unfortunately this ability has more bad points as far as I'm concerned. I would rather live a normal life, even if you sometimes think that's boring. I prefer boring over the possibility of what my powers can do.

A gift or a curse? You decide.


End file.
